1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved computer system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for managing data flow for processor units in a computer system.
2. Background
Aircraft have many redundant components to increase the reliability, integrity, or reliability and integrity of different aircraft systems. For example, components may be duplicated to increase the reliability of a system, increase the integrity of the system, or increase the reliability and the integrity of the system. This redundancy may be in the form of a duplicate system to improve system performance. For example, computer systems in aircraft may include information redundancy in addition to hardware redundancy. Inaccuracy in information can occur through various sources such as software issues, radiation, or other causes of sources.
Information integrity may be obtained using error detection and correction processes running on computers in the aircraft. The integrity also can include redundancy. With redundancy, performing the same operation multiple times or running the same application on different computers or processor units to obtain multiple copies of the data may be used. These copies of the data may be checked to determine whether the copies match each other.
Some solutions rely on receivers to compare redundant copies of data while, others create the integrity at the data's source. For the latter, current solutions place single core processor units into two or more parallel lanes. Data bus lockstep checking is performed on the messages generated by these processor units. These types of processes are performed using external chips, modifications of the processor architecture, or some combination thereof. These types of solutions are customized for particular types of processors. As a result, when other types of processors are utilized, these solutions may not work well with the characteristics of those processors such as memory bus architecture, available comparison points, or other characteristics.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues. For example, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that overcomes the technical problem of achieving data integrity when using processor units with a single core or using multiple cores while obtaining desired efficiency for processing data using processor units.